


#1 Adrenaline Rush

by lilacsigil



Category: Undercovers
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For beth_soprano's promot: Fanfic, Samantha, first mission.</p><p>It was meant to be a simple mission, but Sam had the skills to make the unexpected perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Adrenaline Rush

The mission was supposed to be a simple one, totally appropriate for a rookie agent: Sam just had to copy the contents of a German arms dealer's computer and get out. She'd read the target's files thoroughly, put in the surveillance hours and gathered information about the building itself. Every single step of preparation, no matter how long and – to be completely honest – how dull, had been completed just as she had been trained to do. Her newly assigned partner, Leo, had complained the whole time, at least when he wasn't flirting with her, telling her that if she wasn't going to enjoy herself, why be a spy in the first place? Actually, strike that: Leo had somehow managed to complain and flirt simultaneously, an amazing skillset Sam hoped never to encounter again.

Ten minutes into the active stage of the mission, Sam was starting to suspect that her partner's reputation as a trouble magnet was entirely justified. She had done everything right, safely and quietly broken into the office building by climbing up to a fifteenth storey window. He was relatively exposed because he'd insisted on observing from the parking lot right outside instead of back in the trees, but somehow it was her position that was about to be compromised.

"Sam! Heads up! Three big guys just busted into the lobby and shot up the security console!" Leo's voice was tinny in her earpiece.

"Who are they, Leo? You said that Hartmann was out of the country."

"He is! Those aren't Hartmann's guys. Now they're heading into the elevators. Coming your way."

A sudden burst of gunfire and a scream on her floor – loud and nearby – interrupted their communication. Sam automatically slid lower behind Hartmann's desk. In the sudden silence afterwards the quiet whirring of her USB drive seemed ridiculously loud. Sam put her hand over it to absorb the sound.

"Sam? Sam? You good?"

"I'm good. Can you see what happened?" Hartmann's dramatic glass office building may have fed his vanity, but it also made for a perfect surveillance opportunity from the parking lot.

"They just took out the guards on your floor, and I think they've shut down security. Abort the mission."

"You're kidding!" Sam was Leo's junior – by a single annoying year – which meant he had the final word. "I'm nearly done here, and my climbing gear will get me out fast."

"Sam, go now. I'll reset the security system to buy you some time."

Sam pressed her lips together. No matter how much preparation she'd done, her carefully researched control over the situation was gone. It felt like a strange kind of freedom, and training had never prepared her for that to be her primary emotion when a mission went bad.

"Okay, going now," Sam lied. She should bail at this stage, according to regulations, but instead she felt utterly clear-headed and capable of anything. "Leave the security system – I don't want the shutters going down. Just set off the fire suppression systems."

"Gotcha. You moving?"

"Yes!" Instead of running, Sam crouched low, and stayed put, hoping to buy time to finish collecting the data.

"Fire suppression on!"

Sam ducked under the desk with the computer, and was suddenly very glad she had, as the sprinklers weren't spraying water, but bright orange foam.

"Leo! What is this?"

"You said you were getting out of there!"

"I lied, get over it!"

"Yeah, well, I probably would have done the same." Leo sighed as loudly as humanly possible, making Sam's earpiece crackle, but his voice was far more cheerful than it had been a minute ago. "That's suppression foam – I've heard about these systems. They work faster than water. If Hartmann's paid to get foam in his building, there must be something here that could make a nice big explosion.. I hope for your sake that the foam's as good as he thinks it is!"

Sam laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Well, he is an arms dealer! Don't worry, Leo, you're probably still in the blast radius! We'll both go together!"

Loud cursing came from outside the office door and a spray of gunshot went straight through the office wall near the ceiling, scattering plaster. Just as the door flew open, Sam's USB drive finished its job. She grabbed it, stuffed it down her bra, and leapt up and onto the desk.

"Who the hell?" The first man through the door skidded on the orange foam as he tried to steady himself for a shot.

"Losers weepers!" Sam yelled, kicking the desk mat into the man's face and using the distraction to leap from the desk in one smooth motion. The man recovered fast and tried to bludgeon her with the gun barrel, but Sam dropped to her knees and slid through the slippery foam James Brown-style as the gun barrel swung futilely over her head. Sam's smooth glide took her straight to the open window, where she grabbed the frame and vaulted straight out into the open air.

She barely grabbed her harness, and she could hear the men yelling in surprise and panic as she flew downwards, the rope only taking up the slack halfway down the building. The descent was so fast that the rope tore right through her leather gloves and took a layer of skin with it, but she was far beyond feeling minor injuries.

"Woo!" She hit the ground hard enough to have to roll, and Leo pulled up beside her in the car. She dove in and slung her arm around Leo's neck as he drove away breaking half the traffic laws in existence and some that hadn't been invented yet.

"Having fun yet?" His grin was nearly as big as hers, even though she was getting orange fire foam all over his lovely tailored suit.

"This mission?" Sam could barely catch her breath. "This mission was perfect!"


End file.
